Camino al infierno
by Duan Deneb
Summary: El mundo sin las personas que amas a veces es difícil de enfrentar. Song Fic.


_The road to hell is paved with gold  
>From where I stand it's clear<br>The story of my life unfolds  
>And all I have at last is here<em>

Ya había terminado de cavar la fosa, hacía tanto viento que la tierra se levantó con el removimiento y le cegaba la mirada. El infierno como lo conocía hasta ese día, terminó; el dolor por los golpes, el ardor del fuego que le quemaba los pies, el maltrato emocional, las constantes humillaciones y el resquebrajamiento del alma ya no significaban nada.

_My mask concealed no treachery  
>Your heart was on your sleeve<br>I removed your veil of innocence  
>With no intention to deceive<em>

Esmeralda gritó en silencio, lo último que le quedaba de corazón se desangró en los mudos lamentos de sus lágrimas. Y ahí estaba, junto a ella, dentro de su tumba, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pues en la isla de la Reina Muerte no hay conciencia de nada y era algo que había aprendido desde que llegó.

Parecía mentira, apenas unas cuantas horas atrás le había pedido que no se vieran más, sin embargo dejar de verlo no estaba en los planes de Esmeralda, Ikki –desde que llegó- había capturado su atención. Él era la única persona que la tomaba en cuenta y hacía que su soledad disminuyera. Sí, ella era feliz junto al _fénix_, escuchando sus historias sobre Japón los amigos que dejó en ese lejano país. Notaba que se le quebraba la voz cuando hablaba de su hermano, nunca lo vio llorar pero podía imaginar el dolor que sentía.

_Our trust was built on promises and all that I held dear_

Al final tuvo que salir, le costó mucho dejarla ahí para empezar a enterrarla. Una, dos y varias veces más, cada vez que le arrojaba tierra volvía a su mente un recuerdo como cuando le prometió que la llevaría a un lugar lleno de flores mucho más bonitas que las que había en la isla. Le era muy difícil enfrentar que no lo iba a poder cumplir.

_You were the one who stole my heart  
>When it was yours for free<br>And then your life was torn apart  
>And it was plain to see, how far I'd fall<br>A chasm deep, beyond belief  
>And now I'd give it all ..To catch a thief<em>

Hay cosas más fuertes que los golpes y hasta ese momento fue que Ikki se dio cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él la sonrisa de Esmeralda. Es cierto, su apariencia le recordaba a su hermano y tal vez eso le bastó para empezar a apreciarla, pero el carácter no era el mismo y su calidez era distinta. Era muy joven para definir como amor el sentimiento que le provocaba la niña de cabello rubio, pero estaba consciente de lo inmenso que era.

—Toparme contigo en medio de este infierno es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Dijo al terminar de clavar la cruz en la tumba de su amada Esmeralda y todavía en ese momento se le hacía imposible Tal vez sí existen los milagros. Lástima que duren tan poco

_You took away my will to live  
>I took all that you had to give<br>Now I have nothing, I have nothing to lose  
>But the pain and misery of losing you<br>And I really cannot see me pulling through_

Enfundado todavía en la armadura del Fénix, se sentó al pie de la tumba, tomó el puñado de flores que había cortado momentos atrás y empezó a atarlas unas a otras como ella le había enseñado. Dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo, una a una cuando a su mente volvió el momento en que lo regañó por no hacer bien el cruce, pues en sus palabras el nudo debía ser fuerte sin ser burdo o tosco deshizo el amarre y volvió a empezar la cadena.

_My story ends not here I see  
>Your debt is overdue<br>I need no mercy, take my life  
>'Cause now my heart belongs to you<em>

_We can rebuild our lives again and our reward is here_

Se levantó, se puso de pie al lado de la tumba y con mucho cuidado colocó el collar de flores sobre la cruz de su amada Esmeralda. No pudo despedirse de ella pues todavía le parecía increíble saber que estaba acostada bajo tres metros de tierra, el nudo en su garganta no encontraba manera de soltarse y su único escape fue soltar el agua de mar que se desprendía de sus ojos.

Se puso el casco y bajó de él, el cristal que le cubría del sol. _  
><em>

_You are the one who holds my heart  
>I give it willingly<br>You turned my whole life inside out  
>And now it's plain to see I had to fall<br>In love so deep beyond belief  
>And yes, I have it all .. To catch a thief<em>

Ya no hubo más lágrimas, y pronto emprendió su camino hacia un nuevo infierno, un lugar sin Esmeralda, sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sin alma ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaba? No le importaba, vivir o morir era lo mismo.


End file.
